With the wide development of smart phones, especially the popular use of mobile phones having organic light emitting diode (OLED) screens, people increasingly pursue full-screen display, and at the same time, demands for some functions such as waterproof and shatterproof are gradually increased. Manufacturing narrower bezels for the displays or mobile phones to achieve the full screen display has become mainstream. A traditional mobile phone reduces the bezel by bending the bonding area to a rear of the display panel. However, limitations of flexibility and radius of curvature of the display panel and the width of the bezel waterproof glue still affect the development of the narrow bezel.
Therefore, the conventional technology with defects needs improvement immediately.